On l'appelait Mika
by Paawelll
Summary: Travailler dans un pub, c'était ça. Servir les gens, discuter avec eux, connaître un morceau de leur vie le temps d'un verre. Mais tout ça, ce n'était qu'une façade, rien de plus, rien de moins. Derrière se cachait une histoire de mafia, une histoire de guerre. Personne ne pensait la revoir, cette femme. Cette femme supposée être morte, assassinée, celle qu'on appelait Mika.
1. Chapter 1

Il était 17h, le bar venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Les gens sortaient de leur travail en douceur. Le froid envahissait petit à petit les rues pour laisser place à une belle nuit de septembre. La clientèle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ils encombraient l'endroit à partir de 18h, Hanji avait encore du temps pour rêvasser. Les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, elle fixait le vide se demandant bien quel potin allait fuser ce soir.

Travailler dans un pub, c'était ça. Servir les gens, discuter avec eux, connaître un morceau de leur vie le temps d'un verre. Même si ce lieu n'était qu'une facette pour eux, un trompe-l'œil afin de cacher leurs réelles activités, Hanji préférait largement son service, il était bien plus divertissant.

Elle observa un moment la ville à travers la fenêtre, la commune avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'embellir cet endroit ils y avaient ajouté pas mal de fleurs qui cachaient elle-aussi la cruelle vérité.

Il n'y avait pas foule dehors, du moins pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui, c'était happy hours jusqu'à 22h et soirée étudiante, obligatoirement, le bar serait blindé.

Une légère musique de rock passait à travers une stéréo, la brune fredonnait doucement en basculant la tête sous le rythme de l'air. Le début de service était toujours incroyablement ennuyant, en plus, elle était seule pour commencer. Petra commençait dans une heure. Pour l'instant, la rouquine avait une course à faire.

Un bruit de clochette fit sursauter la barmaid qui manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre un client arriver si tôt. La brune se retourna prête à voir une personne âgée ou un homme d'affaire.

Seulement, elle se figea intérieurement quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait de ni l'un, ni l'autre. En fait, elle s'attendait à tout sauf cette personne en particulier.

De longs cheveux gris attachés en chignon, une peau assez blanche, des pupilles d'une rareté époustouflante, un violet si pur et si profond que l'on s'en détachait difficilement. Hanji garda sa surprise pour elle et accueillit la cliente avec son sourire traditionnel bien que fasciné par une telle rencontre.

Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des films sur la personne, certainement. C'était impossible qu'elle se tienne ici devant elle.

—Bonjour, je vous sers quoi ?! S'exclama la brune aux lunettes.

La jeune femme lui répondit avec un sourire poli avant de lui répondre.

—En fait, je viens déposer mon CV ainsi qu'une lettre de motivation, j'ai vu que vous recherchiez du personnel, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était angélique, douce, avec des tons teintés d'une gentillesse extrême, elle ressemblait presque à une mélodie. Elle devait forcément se tromper de personne, la jeune femme en face d'elle ne correspondait en rien à la description que tous faisaient. Il n'y avait rien de froid, rien de dangereux, et certainement aucune once de méchanceté dans ses pupilles si uniques.

Hanji prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait la grise avant de l'ouvrir rapidement intrigué de savoir son nom.

 _Mikaël Andreï Milkovitch_

Cette fois-ci, pas de doute. C'était bien elle qui se trouvait en face. Hanji réprima son excitation et parcourut rapidement le CV des yeux. Elle était en fac d'art apparemment, en dernière année plus précisément. Elle avait travaillé pendant trois ans au Devil's Nest qui était un peu plus au nord de la ville. Voilà où elle était passée. S'il ne s'agissait que de simples coïncidences, la femme aux lunettes se ferait mangé par un titan.

Hanji releva les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de garder son sourire excité. Mais c'était trop dur pour elle, elle avait tant entendu parler de cette personne. Et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait sous son nez à la recherche d'emploi étudiant visiblement. La fameuse Mikaël Milkovitch était si différente de ce que disait la rue. Hanji n'en revenait pas qu'une situation aussi improbable se déroule sous ses yeux.

—Bien ! Ça te dit de répondre à quelques questions ? Il y a personne, autant en profiter ! S'exclama Hanji qui ressemblait à un enfant le jour de noël.

Mikaël fronça les sourcils doucement mais acquiesça en prenant place sur un des tabourets que lui présentait la barmaid, et patronne du bar.

—Pour commencer, pourquoi avoir quitté ton ancien job ? Commença la brune en croisant les mains. Elle était absorbée par ses yeux, ils ressemblaient à de véritables pierres précieuses. Tout dans son attitude laissait dégager une confiance en soi, cette femme rayonnait de force. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour Hanji.

—J'ai déménagé il y a un mois, j'ai voulu me rapprocher de mon université. Mes horaires de cours ne correspondaient pas avec mes horaires de travail, je mettais une heure pour me rendre sur le lieu, j'ai donc démissionné, expliqua l'étudiante qui gardait un sourire professionnel.

Hanji hocha la tête se doutant bien que l'étudiante en face d'elle jouait le jeu que n'importe quelle personne jouait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un entretien d'embauche. Elle avait quand même des doutes sur cette justification, en particulier en connaissant son passé.

—Très bien... Et tes études, tu comptes faire quoi derrière ? Continua la patronne.

—J'envisage de travailler en tant que graphiste dans une maison d'édition, répondit une nouvelle fois la grise.

—C'est un sacré projet, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Hanji agita son stylo en signe d'encouragement avant de reprendre, Au niveau de ton ancien travail, tu t'occupais plus de quoi ?

Mikaël lui expliqua alors qu'elle était serveuse et barmaid, elle travaillait à temps partiel ainsi que les jours fériés. L'entretien continua encore quelques minutes avant qu'un groupe d'ami ne rentre dans le pub bruyamment. Hanji serra donc la main de sa potentielle future employée et lui dit qu'elle l'appellerait très vite. La grise quitta alors les lieux et ce fut Petra qui remplaça sa présence curieuse de savoir pourquoi Hanji sautait partout.

Plus rien ne l'étonnait avec elle.

—Petra, tu peux me remplacer quelques minutes ? Je dois aller parler à Erwin !

Elle ne lui laissa même pas répondre que la brune disparut immédiatement en coup de vent laissant Petra seule face à la ruée de clients qui se déchaînaient.

—Orio veut un supplément, il dit que son équipe touche pas assez... Tss ! Pour ce qu'ils nous ramènent, hors de question qu'ils touchent une prime ! Grogna Livaï qui expliquait la situation à son supérieur et ami.

Erwin contemplait son bureau en réfléchissant posément, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Une tasse de café fumant sur le meuble en chêne, tout montrait qu'il était le chef ici. Livaï était installé contre le mur avec une attitude particulièrement relax face à son patron. Mais Erwin ne relevait pas, il s'en fichait, il savait que l'Ackerman était un homme de confiance, en plus d'être son ami.

—Si ils veulent une prime, ils travaillent plus. C'est le deal, en plus, les chiffres d'Orio baissent. Ils espèrent quoi... continua l'homme aux cheveux de jais sur sa lancée, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être interrompu.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une Hanji essoufflée mais qui arborait un sourire radieux. Livaï pesta fortement, son amie devait être au bar avec Petra. Pourquoi venait-elle les déranger lorsqu'ils discutaient sérieusement affaire ? Il avait beau considérer cette femme comme sa meilleure amie, elle avait parfois, même souvent le don de l'agacer.

—Erwin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! S'écria la dégénérée en rigolant complètement euphorique.

—Si c'est pour nous parler d'un nouveau cocktail, barres-toi. On parle sérieusement Dingo, rétorqua Livaï sèchement voulant finir sa conversation le plus tôt possible.

Hanji poussa un grognement digne d'un dinosaure en tirant la langue à son ami qui lui jeta un regard glaçant.

—ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai du sérieux à vous dire ! S'écria-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, Mikaël Milkovitch vient de passer ici et a postulé en tant que barmaid !

Livaï qui était arrivé il y a trois ans en ville ne savait absolument pas de qui cette folle parlait, mais lorsqu'il vit Erwin se relever avec stupeur de sa chaise, les poings serrés et posés sur son bureau, il comprit que cette Mikaël devait être quelqu'un d'assez spécial.

Le chef se précipita à moitié stupéfait, à moitié en train de rêver vers la brune qui tenait le CV de l'homme en question. Il lui arracha des mains le souffle court comme si on venait de lui apprendre la mort d'un proche.

—T'es sûre que c'était _elle_? Demanda-t-il brisant le silence mortuaire qui régnait dans le bureau.

Hanji roula les yeux agacée que son supérieur et ami soit sceptique face à ses doutes. Elle n'était pas folle au point d'avoir des hallucinations. Frustrée qu'on ne le croit pas, elle posa un poing sur sa hanche et pencha sa tête sur le côté d'un air provocateur et mesquin.

—Des yeux aussi violets, ça loupe pas ! C'était bien une Milkovitch je te dis ! Lis !

Erwin retourna à son bureau en lisant rapidement le dossier qui lui était tendu. Il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, il avait encore du mal à croire une telle chose. La jeune femme était supposée être morte depuis des années, des rumeurs couraient qu'on avait retrouvé son cadavre mutilé dans une ruelle. Alors, pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Il se força à relire deux fois le curriculum vitæ pour être sûr de ne pas devenir fou. Mais non, c'était bien elle. Erwin reconnaissait sa filleule même après toutes ses années. Il releva finalement la tête sans cacher son choc. Livaï commençait à s'impatienter, il avait horreur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

—La fille de Azarov était donc toujours en vie... réfléchit-il à voix haute totalement dans un autre monde. Puis, comme si une idée le frappa, il ferma les yeux avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, Qui sait si elle travaille pour un gang quelconque... On a plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis 4 ans, on peut pas l'accepter ici comme ça en connaissant son passé...

Hanji manqua de s'effondrer de désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas refuser sa candidature, c'était une occasion rêvée pour eux. Et puis, Mikaël ne leur ferait jamais de mal, Erwin et son père était comme des frères, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait pas contredire le blond, dans ce milieu, les liens que pouvaient entretenir un parent avec un ami n'avaient aucune valeur.. La pègre ne considérait que l'argent.

—Peut-être qu'elle n'est plus dans le business... commenta celle-ci avant de se faire couper la parole par le noiraud.

—C'est qui _cette_ Mikaël ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

Erwin releva la tête lentement se demandant sérieusement pourquoi une telle chose leur tombait dessus maintenant. Certes, il était ravi de la savoir en vie, mais connaissant la jeune femme, il savait que lorsqu'elle se montrait, c'est qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, et le problème, c'est qu'elle frappait fort.

Il fixa son subordonné avant de réfléchir comment il lui expliquerait la situation.

—Il y a quelques années en arrière, les frères Milkovitch dirigeaient un gang important dans la ville Maria. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur tendresse, et de ce fait,ils avaient beaucoup d'ennemis. Mais c'était les rois de la ville. Ils dirigeaient tous les autres gangs et personne ne leur cherchait d'emmerdes sur leur territoire. Tout le monde les respectait.

Le petit noiraud écoutait attentivement ayant eu vent d'une telle histoire au cours de ses courses nocturnes. Erwin semblait assez nostalgique et on sentait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

—En quoi ça concerne la gamine ? Demanda celui-ci qui avait déjà un doute sur la réponse.

—Elle a que deux ans de moins que toi tu sais, elle est pas si gamine que ça ! Rétorqua Hanji qui surgit de nul part avant de se faire rembarrer.

Erwin roula les yeux face à leur comportement avant de reprendre d'un ton calme.

—Un des Milkovitch avait une fille, apparemment, il l'aurait éduqué de manière à ce qu'elle reprenne la suite du gang si jamais ils venaient à mourir. Je te le répète, les Milkovitch, c'était des tarés. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que sa gamine aurait torturé et buté Darius pour avoir osé s'opposer à leur gang.

L'ambiance dans le bureau devint soudainement plus lourde. Tout le monde connaissait ses rumeurs, elles n'étaient pas infondées, loin de là. Le type n'avait plus aucune dent, des hématomes sur chaque partie de peau, sans parler des doigts qu'il lui manquait. Certains qui s'opposaient à ce régime auraient même reçu les doigts manquants en guise de message.

Travailler avec la grise semblait assez moins intéressant tout à coup pour Hanji qui se rappelait soudain cette histoire.

—Un jour, les stups ont voulu démanteler leur gang. S'en est suivi une guerre entre police et mafia, mais finalement, le père de la gosse s'est fait buté par la DEA et son oncle s'est retrouvé en taule. Pour les autres gangs, c'était une occasion en or de reprendre le pouvoir. Une chasse sur la tête de Mikaël et sa mère a commencé. Tous voulaient la tuer pour se débarrasser définitivement des Milkovitch, mais tous voulaient aussi l'avoir dans son équipe. Enfin bref, elle a disparu, elle et sa mère, il y a quatre ans de cela. Tout le monde la pensait morte quand on a retrouvé un cadavre qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais il était tellement mutilé qu'on a conclu qu'il s'agissait d'elle, on a jamais eu accès aux documents officiels de la police sur ce cadavre.

Après un moment de silence, Livaï poussa un large soupir avant de poser une dernière question, relevant la tête en arrière d'un air las.

—C'est quoi le lien avec notre mafia à nous ? On est à Trost ici, pas à Maria.

—Son père et moi, on était ami et allié. D'ailleurs, je suis le parrain de sa gamine par la même occasion.

Cela jeta un dernier froid dans la pièce déjà bien installé. Livaï n'était pas idiot, il comprenait bien la merde dans laquelle ils étaient. Hanji restait perplexe et fixait le sol pour cacher son inquiétude.

Erwin parut réfléchir une nouvelle fois avant de se déclarer. Certes, il éprouvait une certaine méfiance envers sa filleule, connaissant son caractère impulsif et solitaire, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas la laisser seule. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son ancien ami qui considérait son enfant comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

—Livaï, tu vas la suivre quelques temps, je veux savoir si elle est encore dans le milieu ou non. Ensuite, on avisera. On l'embauchera peut-être en tant que barmaid.

Le concerné saisit alors le CV de la jeune femme. Il resta bouche-bée, à vrai dire, lorsqu'Erwin lui avait dit qu'elle avait torturé un type, il s'attendait plutôt à une colosse. Au lieu de ça, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle jeune femme de son âge. Certes, il devait l'avouer, elle était plutôt belle, et bien formée. Mais suivre cette gamine ne l'enchantait pas, il allait passer plusieurs semaines à boire du café dans sa voiture.

 _Jour 1 :_

Livaï ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle est une vie intéressante. Elle était étudiante, qu'est-ce-qu'elle ferait de plus hormis aller en cours et étudier ? Sauf si les doutes d'Erwin se confirmait et qu'elle travaillait encore en tant que mafieuse. Grâce à son CV, il avait trouvé son adresse plutôt facilement. Elle habitait pas loin du campus universitaire, il connaissait plutôt bien ce quartier pour avoir fait pas mal de livraison ici. Les étudiants étaient des clients fidèles, pour le bonheur de son salaire. Mais ce quartier là, ce n'était pas un endroit très accueillant, ni le plus chaleureux de la ville. Cependant, ça tombait de sens. Ici, personne ne la trouverait.

Il se retrouvait donc à 21h devant chez elle, installé dans sa voiture, café en main, le son de la radio grésillant en fond sonore.

Elle habitait au quatrième étage, fenêtre de droite plus précisément. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, soit elle dormait, soit elle n'était pas chez elle. La question était bien entendu : si elle n'était pas ici, que faisait-elle ?

L'homme aux cheveux ébènes poussa un large soupir avant de regarder l'heure. Seulement 15 minutes s'étaient passées, il n'allait pas se mentir, c'était effroyablement ennuyant.

Il en avait eu des gens à suivre, mais ils avaient le mérite d'avoir une vie un minimum passionnante.

La rue était sombre, le peu de passants semblaient se dépêcher très peu à l'aise de se promener ici en pleine nuit. La lumière des lampadaires clignotaient éclairant faiblement la ruelle. Il ferma un instant ses yeux conscient qu'il resterait ici encore quatre heures. Quatre longues heures...

Un bruit le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, la fameuse Mikaël Milkovitch venait de descendre d'une petite voiture rouge. Elle salua d'un geste de main le conducteur avant de taper le code de la porte de son immeuble. L'échange avait été bref et rapide, mais c'était le deuxième fait le plus intéressant que Livaï avait noté depuis une heure. Le premier étant qu'un chien avait failli pisser sur sa voiture.

Elle s'apprêta à pousser la porte quand la jeune femme s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Son visage se crispa quand elle fixa les alentours, gardant avec précaution sa main dans sa poche, poche qui cachait sûrement une arme. Elle analysa les alentours quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de rentrer.

Livaï se doutait bien qu'elle devinerait facilement qu'elle serait surveillée, après tout, elle vivait dans la fuite depuis quatre ans. Elle n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Elle savait protéger ses arrières, il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça.

La nuit se passa et finalement, rien d'anormal. Livaï rentra donc chez lui avant de reprendre le lendemain. Il devait la suivre jusqu'en cours, et aussi, savoir qui était le type à la voiture rouge.

 _Jour 2 :_

Le noiraud s'était couché à 1h du matin pour se lever à 7h, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une fac, et à dire vrai, il répugnait à y retourner. Ce n'était clairement pas son lieu de prédilection.

Alors il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans sa voiture à attendre qu'une troupe d'étudiant passe pour se fondre dans la masse. L'attente fut assez brève. Très vite, une ruée d'étudiant entra dans l'immense établissement. D'ailleurs, Mikaël s'y trouvait, elle discutait avec un brun plus grand qu'elle. Il avait remarqué que la voiture rouge appartenait au brun en question. Problème résolu.

Livaï sortit de sa voiture et prit son temps pour rentrer dans l'établissement, il suivit de loin la jeune femme ainsi que son ami, ou petit-ami qui sait. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une vingtaine de minutes. L'ancienne mafieuse, ou non, attendait donc dehors en compagnie d'autres personnes, une grande aux cheveux noir, un petit au cheveux longs et blond, un aux cheveux gris, et un chauve.

C'était une sacré bande, et il devait savoir leur nom afin de faire des recherches sur eux. Lassé d'être ici, il prit une cigarette qu'il roula en silence dans son coin. Il sortit son briquet et l'alluma. Il n'aimait pas fumer, c'était une sale habitude qu'il avait prise étant gamin. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, déjà qu'il était constamment énervé, s'il lui manquait de la nicotine dans les veines, l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais finirait par tout tuer.

—Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit de fumer ici, il y a un coin fumeur...

Une voix douce l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il dévisagea la personne qui osait venir le faire chier de si bon matin. Livaï tomba sur une petite femme, avec de longs cheveux dorés, son visage laissait transparaître de la bonne humeur. La petite femme frissonna lorsque le noiraud posa son regard froid sur elle, elle lui lança alors un petit sourire pour se rattraper.

—Enfin, je préfère vous le dire... Je sais que les profs sont assez exigeants, se justifia celle-ci gênée.

Livaï soupira intérieurement, c'était bon à savoir s'il voulait rester sur le campus pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Il se résigna donc à rejoindre ce fameux coin fumeur, contre son gré.

—Et il est où ton coin fumeur gamine ? Demanda-t-il avec son air nonchalant habituel.

Elle lui montra d'un geste délicat le lieu où la grise était, cigarette en main également. Il roula les yeux et allait se rendre sur le lieu dit quand une autre étudiante intervint.

—Historia, si il veut se faire virer laisse-le, tu peux pas aider tout le monde !

—Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Ymir ! Répondit la dénommée Historia.

Livaï préféra les laisser gérer ce mal-entendu et partit rejoindre le coin fumeur qui n'allait pas tarder à partir en cours de toutes manières. Il se mit dans son coin tranquillement à l'abri des regards et profita pour écouter la conversation.

Aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, de toutes façons, il avait toujours su jouer au fantôme. Ce n'était pas Hanji qui allait surveiller quelqu'un, cette folle aux lunettes se ferait repérer à des kilomètres.

Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la discussion du petit groupe qui semblait dénuée de sens.

—La ferme Jean ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais des meilleurs notes que toi au semestre ! Grogna le brun.

—Jäger, le prends pas mal mais tu te foires toujours... rétorqua le supposé Jean.

A peine avait-il commencé à écouter qu'il avait déjà deux noms. Il faut dire que c'était assez facile de soutirer des informations avec eux.

—Eren la frappe et Kirschtein, vous comptez réellement vous battre avant le cours de Pondichon ? Soupira Mikaël en roulant les yeux et en écrasant sa cigarette terminée.

—Laisses-les, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont comme des animaux... s'exclama le chauve.

—Elle a quelque chose à rajouter la vieille ? Attaqua le « Jean ».

—Si tu savais garçon... ricana celle-ci avant de saisir son sac et de s'en aller prendre une place dans l'amphithéâtre.

Alors que les cours commencèrent, Livaï se rendit au bar afin de rechercher qui était les amis de cette fille. Il salua vaguement Hanji pour éviter toute conversation de deux heures avec. Elle était peut-être son ami, elle était pire qu'un moulin à parole. Il prit un café et entama ses recherches.

 _Jean Kirschstein_

 _Eren Jäger_

Il les trouva rapidement sur Facebook, la jeune femme n'ayant aucun réseau social, il devrait faire avec ceux de ses connaissances. Il ne trouva pas grand chose mais une chose était claire, ses potes de fac n'avait rien à voir avec la pègre. Livaï savait cerner les gens, et eux, ils n'étaient que de simples étudiants.

Il soupira frustré, et dire qu'il allait faire ça encore longtemps. Il n'était pas sorti de cette affaire.

—Alors ! La petite Milkovitch, ça avance ?! S'écria Hanji avec excitation.

Le noiraud leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amie qui trépignait sur place. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une gamine quand elle le voulait.

—Elle a la vie la plus ennuyante du monde si tu veux savoir...

Hanji parut déçue mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Elle releva la tête et plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

—Alors elle pourra venir travailler ici !

Cette femme était irrécupérable, il n'y avait pas à dire. De plus, Livaï ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant que ça à l'embaucher. C'était juste une ancienne mafieuse, ils fréquentaient la pègre nuit et jour. Elle ne manquait pas de ce type de personnes. Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre sa collègue, elle agissait parfois avec une volonté inconnue.

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

Toujours la même chose, à quelques différences près. La même routine que Livaï suivait depuis maintenant sept jours. Entre cours, études et appartement, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à déplorer. Erwin paraissait un peu plus rassuré et proposa à Hanji de la prendre en essai. Si tout se passait bien, elle commencerait d'ici deux semaines. En attendant, Livaï était chargé de faire la même chose encore et encore. Mais il devait encore faire une chose pour être sûr que la jeune femme n'était pas leur ennemi, et ça, ça ne serait pas une mince affaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Le cours prenait d'ici deux heures, j'avais encore du temps devant moi alors je décidai de rester dans mon lit à rêvasser. En réalité, cela faisait une semaine que je ne dormais pas. Une certaine pression qui ne m'était pas inconnu pesait sur mon être. Partout où j'allais, je me sentais épié. Non ce n'était pas de la folie. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai dû traverser ces dernières années, vous comprendriez d'où cet instinct de survie venait.

Je ne dis pas que je ne mérite pas ce sort, loin de là. Ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, il n'y a que moi, et seulement moi qui doit le payer.

Je me levais en grimaçant tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre. Personne. Pourtant, je sentais la présence de quelqu'un, il m'était impossible de me détacher de ce sentiment. Le bar ne m'avait pas encore rappelé, ça s'annonçait plutôt mal pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin de fric. J'avais dû déménager pour certains problèmes, certains problèmes que tous les étudiants connaissaient, le manque d'argent. J'avais de l'argent, mais il n'était pas au norme. Je ne pouvais pas le dépenser à ma guise.

Je m'avançais lentement vers la salle de bain avant de fixer quelques instants mon reflet. Que c'était fatigant de jouer la comédie. Certes, je m'y plaisais en fac d'art, cependant, j'étais loin d'être à l'aise. Ce milieu était trop différent de celui dans lequel j'avais vécu quasiment toute ma vie. Mais bon, j'avais une promesse à tenir. Vivre, c'était ce que j'avais juré.

Au final, je ne savais pas trop si la légalité était une vie passionnante, je serais tenté de dire l'inverse. Mais au moins, j'étais loin de toutes ses histoires de la pègre.

Je me déshabillai en douceur, j'avais tout mon temps devant moi, avant d'entrer dans la douche et de faire couler l'eau bouillonnante sur mon corps. De la vapeur commença à se créer, et, très vite, la salle de bain ressemblait à un véritable sauna.

Une bonne douche et les idées se remettaient en place. Au bout de quelques minutes, je partis m'habiller, je n'étais pas une adepte de la mode et de tout ce qui suivait. Je m'habillais assez simplement, chemise blanche, pantalon noir et doc martens basses. Je ne faisais pas dans l'originalité, mais j'avais appris à devenir une madame tout le monde pour être vite transparente aux yeux de tous.

J'observai un instant mes longs cheveux avant de les coiffer, je les avais teinté en gris deux ans auparavant. Cette couleur m'allait plutôt bien, elle correspondait assez bien à mon caractère. Puis, comme un rituel, avant de me maquiller, je mettais mes lentilles de contact bleu.

Aussi étrange que mon nom, mes pupilles avaient une couleur violacée, elles étaient reconnaissables entre toutes. Alors forcément, elles aussi j'avais dû les cacher. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas toujours les mettre, enfin surtout, il m'arrivait de les oublier. Le jour de l'entretien, je les avais oublié. Je vous jure que je me suis maudite lorsque la femme à lunettes m'avait aperçu.

A 9h, je partais enfin de chez moi. Si tu veux un descriptif de ma vie, il ressemblait assez à métro boulot dodo. A la différence que je faisais le trajet à pied, que je n'avais pas encore de boulot, et que je faisais des insomnies une nuit sur deux. Ouais, la vie de rêve, il n'y a pas à dire.

En sortant de chez moi, mes yeux se froncèrent. Encore ce sentiment d'être suivi. Sac en main, je décidai de commencer à marcher, mais l'envie de me retourner me taraudait plus que tout.

Ça faisait une semaine, je ne savais pas si j'étais parano ou non. J'étais parti parce que mon ancien appartement était trop facilement repérable, alors pourquoi je me sentais épié ici aussi ?

Je soupirais frustrée et persuadée que je devenais folle. Toutes ses années de fuite n'avaient pas été une mince affaire.

Pour la faire court, parce que je suppose que tu te poses plein de questions, forcément. J'ai vécu et grandi dans la ville Maria, dans le secteur nord. Oui je sais, c'est pas un des meilleurs quartiers, et oui je sais, là-bas n'y vivent que des gangs et des malfrats. Tu m'apprends rien, je te rappelle que j'y ai passé 13 ans de ma vie. Ma mère et moi, on s'est jamais réellement bien entendu. En fait, j'étais pas censé naître. Mon père, en revanche, m'aimait plus que tout. C'est donc lui et entièrement lui qui s'est occupé de mon éducation.

Mais comme un bon Milkovitch, on baignait pas dans la légalité. Mon père était chef d'un des gangs les plus respecté du secteur, avec son frère, donc mon oncle.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, j'ai été éduqué de sortes à reprendre les rennes de la mafia. J'ai pas fait des choses très catholiques, et d'ailleurs, si je croyais en une religion, j'irais certainement en enfer pour les crimes que j'ai commis. Donc ta pitié, j'en veux pas. Je suis bien loin de la mériter.

Au final, les choses se sont passées plutôt mal pour notre famille, paradoxalement. Bah ouais, on le méritait dans un sens. Mais bon, sans rentrer dans les détails avec précision. Mon père meurt, mon oncle se retrouve en taule, ma mère disparaît et une mise à mort sur ma tête tourne dans tout le territoire.

Bref, j'ai donc décidé de me faire passer pour morte et j'ai littéralement changé de vie. La police n'ayant aucune preuve contre moi pour m'inculper, ce qui m'a grandement facilité la tâche.

Donc à mes 20 ans, je me suis inscrite aux beaux-arts, changement radical, je sais. J'ai passé le concours, que j'ai eu haut la main. Je suis peut-être une criminelle, mais je suis pas idiote pour autant. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans ma dernière année d'étude là-dedans, j'ai donc 24 ans.

Quand je te dis que le changement était radical, c'est que même maintenant, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. C'est les beaux-arts, on parle bien d'un endroit distingué avec des gens qui ont un minimum de tunes. Moi, en revanche, je viens d'un ghetto, je sais manier les armes et je suis plutôt libre dans mes actions. Tu comprends immédiatement pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'aise.

Enfin bref, à force de te raconter ma vie, je suis finalement arrivée devant l'enceinte des beaux-arts.

—Salut Eren la frappe ! Saluais-je en rigolant.

Le brun se retourna avec un léger sourire reconnaissant ma voix à des kilomètres. Eren Jäger, 21 ans. Pourquoi Eren la frappe ? Parce que ce type fait de la boxe thaïlandaise. Et aussi parce qu'il a tendance à s'énerver assez rapidement.

—La vieille !

Pourquoi la vieille ? Parce que je suis la plus vieille du groupe, tout simplement. Peut-être pas la plus vieille de la fac, l'avantage dans une université, c'est que tu peux avoir des jeunes de 18 ans tout droit sorti du lycée comme des adultes de 40 ans qui ont décidé de reprendre leurs études.

—Tiens Jäger, je t'avais manqué ?

Jean Kirschtein, notre seul point commun, c'est nos cheveux gris. Sinon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur lui à part que lui et La Frappe sont en compétition constamment. Ah si, il sort avec un type qui s'appelle Marco. Bizarrement, ces deux-là sont diamétralement opposés. Marco est de caractère agréable, toujours prêt à aider les autres, Jean est plutôt centré sur lui-même et orgueilleux. En fait, en y repensant, ça nous fait donc deux points communs.

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens se disputaient encore une fois, le reste de la troupe arrivait petit à petit. Mikasa Ackerman, très proche de La Frappe, mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas réellement ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Il est un peu lent d'esprit sur ce sujet.

Armin Arlert, le petit génie de la bande. Il a un physique plutôt petit, il est assez faible d'esprit. Mais son intelligence nous dépasse tous, c'est clair. Ah oui, il est aussi le meilleur ami de La Frappe. D'ailleurs, Eren, Mikasa et Armin se connaissent depuis l'enfance.

Connie Springer. Il est clairement l'inverse d'Armin. Lui, il est lent d'esprit tout court. Il lui faut un certain temps pour que l'information monte au cerveau. Et une fois celle-ci montée, il lui faut encore un certain temps pour qu'il la comprenne. La légende qui raconte que les chauves sont de grands penseurs s'avère fausse avec lui. Il a une petite amie, qui n'est pas ici mais qui est tout aussi spéciale que lui. Sacha Braus. Brune bien plus grande que Le Chauve, qui aime la nourriture plus que tout au monde. Ces deux-là réunis sont le paroxysme du rire.

Il y en a d'autres encore qui ne sont pas encore là, Historia Reiss, Ymir, Annie, qui sèche beaucoup les cours. Je crois avoir fait le tour.

Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce ne sont pas mes amis. Plutôt des collègues et alibis pour ma nouvelle vie. Je ne tiens pas à eux, d'ailleurs, en dehors des cours et des soirées étudiantes, je ne les vois pas. Sauf peut-être Eren qui me rappelle Danny.

Danny et Marshall, eux, ils sont mes amis, et peut-être même comme des frères. C'est eux qui m'ont aidé, c'est avec eux que j'ai grandi. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux, je les considère encore mes proches. Ils me manquent, je ne dirais jamais le contraire. Mais malheureusement, ma mise en mort qui a circulé pendant des années les a mis en danger.

Le cours n'allant pas tarder à commencer, je me dirigeais avec un faux sourire à notre TD. Bon, je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre puisque j'allais passer mes deux heures à dessiner. Seulement, si j'avais le choix entre faire ça ici ou chez moi, le choix serait rapide. Mais à la fac, tes heures de TD doivent être signées, sinon, au bout de deux absences, tu vas au rattrapage.

Loin de là l'idée de vouloir paraître prétentieuse, j'étais assez douée pour devoir me coltiner des rattrapages juste parce que j'ai jugé trop bon de ne rien branler. Mais après, chacun son avis sur la question.

Les deux heures passèrent finalement assez vite, avec à mes côtés, un Eren qui n'arrêtait pas de me parler d'une soirée ce soir, soirée à laquelle il voulait absolument que je vienne, je fus donc forcé d'accepter pour qu'il me foute la paix, et d'un Jean qui envoyait des pics constamment au brun. Autant dire que l'heure était mouvementée, mais bon. On s'était quand même donné rendez-vous ce soir devant Le Colossus à 21h. Quelque chose me disait que les cours du vendredi 8h allait piquer. Je ne préférais pas penser immédiatement à cette gueule de bois, ça faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas bu. Mais aujourd'hui, après la semaine que je venais de passer à me rendre parano, j'en avais bien besoin.

Par le passé, Marshall, Danny et moi aimions faire ce genre de soirée. On avait une bonne descente, mais attention, on faisait assez attention niveau drogue. Après tout, on travaillait dans ce domaine, on voulait pas ressembler aux petits camés à qui on vendait. Ce ne serait pas crédible, d'autant plus que nous ne comptions pas rester des petits dealers toute notre vie. Alors il nous est arrivé plus d'une fois de tirer sur des joints, on a peut-être dérivé sur de la cocaïne quelques fois, et rarement sur du LSD. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, et puis, on risquait déjà la prison pour nos activités alors si on se faisait contrôler positif, je n'aurais pas donné chère de ma peau. Merci papa d'avoir été un chef digne de ce nom et un père attentif, j'aurais tout sauf voulu finir comme ma figure maternelle.

Si tu penses que je vais te parler de ma mère, tu as tout faux. Je ne vais rien te dire de particulier. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'elle et moi, on s'entendait pas très bien, pour ne pas dire atrocement mal.

Elle se droguait pas mal, mais madame avait des goûts de luxe. Pas comme ces pauvres SDF qui prenaient de l'héroïne de pacotille.

Je sais pas comment elle et mon père ont fini ensemble, tout ce que je sais. C'est que j'étais pas désirée.

Enfin bref, je rentrais chez moi à pied. Toujours avec cette horrible sensation d'être suivi. J'avais coupé tout contact avec la pègre, j'avais tout fait pour que l'on ne me retrouve pas. Pourtant, ce sentiment ne m'avait jamais quitté. J'avais donc du mal à le dissocier de la réalité.

Le soulagement était presque jouissif lorsque je mis un pied dans mon humble appartement. Je pris soin de verrouiller la porte avant de me rendre dans la cuisine faire à manger.

Il était midi, j'avais une faim monstre. Le repas se constitua seulement de pâtes. J'étais pas une prodige de la cuisine, je dirais même qu'en réalité, je m'empirais avec le temps. La gastronomie était un art, mais en tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas le mien. Je mangeais donc mes pâtes tranquillement en lisant mes cours, fis ma vaisselle une fois fini puis m'installa sur mon canapé.

Une chose étonnante s'était produite lorsque j'étais rentrée en fac. Je m'étais sortie les doigts du cul pour bosser. J'ai toujours eu des facilités, en fait, j'avais toujours eu des bonnes notes sans rien faire. Je préférais ce que mon père et mon oncle m'apprenaient, je ne consacrais donc pas beaucoup de temps à l'école. Mais, sans me vanter, j'étais assez douée en maths. C'est sûr qu'à force de compter et de convertir les kilos de drogue en argent, j'avais de quoi être douée.

Au final, une fois mon diplôme de fin lycée obtenu, j'ai tout arrêté. J'ai consacré ma vie jusqu'à mes 20 ans à bosser dans l'entreprise familiale, toujours avec une couverture contre les forces de l'ordre, encore une fois, merci papa pour tes contacts qui m'ont évité la taule.

Je sais pas quand est-ce-que j'ai eu le déclic de travailler honnêtement, mais en tout cas, il est venu d'un coup. Je savais que j'avais des facilités, et je voulais les exploiter. Surtout pour ce que m'avait dit mon oncle.

Car oui, il y avait bien une raison précise à cette reprise scolaire et à ce travail soudain. Tu es le lecteur, on est en point de vue interne, tu es donc techniquement censé tout connaître de moi. Mais cette raison-là, je ne la partagerais pas avec toi. C'est trop personnel peut-être un jour, tu seras amené à entendre la discussion que nous avons échangé. Mais pour l'instant, hors de question.

Le cours que j'étudiais et surlignais était un cours sur la perspective au fil des siècles et des artistes. Bizarrement, bien que la perspective soit une chose bien précise, c'était fascinant de voir que chaque artiste avait sa propre conception de l'idée. Par exemple, dans l'Antiquité Égyptienne, les artistes ignoraient l'existence même de la perspective, il n'y avait aucune profondeur et tous les personnages étaient représentés de profil.

Elle a progressé un peu grâce aux fresques grecques à partir de 500 avant Jésus Christ. Au Moyen-Âge, calme plat, l'aspect symbolique prend plus de place que l'aspect réel.

Et puis à partir de la Renaissance, elle a commencé à se développer avec ce qu'on appelle les points ou lignes de fuite. Au Japon, les points de fuites étaient assez rectilignes, s'en est presque troublant. Et puis l'art abstrait et la photographie sont apparus... Enfin bref, je vais pas te réciter tout mon cours non plus. Sinon tu vas finir par t'endormir, mais un peu de culture générale ne te ferait pas de mal.

Très vite, la nuit commençait à tomber. Je délaissais donc mes cours pour aller me préparer, la ponctualité était une de mes qualités. Toujours à l'heure et Dieu sait que j'ai horreur des gens en retard. Eren faisant partie de cette catégorie s'est plusieurs fois retrouvé avec des bleus.

Je descendis donc de chez moi, sans avoir pris soin de ranger mes feuilles qui traînaient un peu partout sur ma table basse. Automatiquement, un sentiment de surveillance à mon égard naissait. Je réprimai un frisson avant de me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Il n'y avait plus qu'un autocar, le service allait finir. J'userais de mes petites jambes pour rentrer.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps le véhicule puisque cinq minutes plus tard, il était là. J'entrais donc dans le bus, bipait ma carte de transport et partis m'installer au fond, loin des yeux. Enfin, c'était plutôt ridicule parce que j'étais seule dans ce bus. A 20h30, il n'y a jamais personne dans les bus, surtout dans ce quartier.

J'arrivais rapidement à destination, ma tenue ne me protégeant pas totalement du froid. J'avais délaissé mon accoutrement habituel constitué de chemise et de jean noir pour laisser place à un top qui s'arrêtait au niveau du ventre, un jean noir troué, parce que oui, mon armoire n'est pratiquement que remplie de pantalons noirs, une veste style militaire, et des doc martens montantes, contrairement à celle que je mettais habituellement qui étaient basses.

J'étais plutôt surprenante de passer d'un opposé à un autre, mais j'étais comme ça. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'entendait bien Marshall, Danny et moi. Enfin s'entendre, à notre manière bien évidemment. Notre amitié avait toujours été un peu bizarre, certains pensaient qu'on se détestait à force de nous voir nous disputer. Mais nous, on savait que si aucun de nous n'élevaient la voix au moins une fois dans un dialogue, c'est que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Je chassai cette pensée de ma tête. C'était fini tout ça, ce n'était que du passé. Marshall et Danny devaient avoir leur vie, ils devaient m'avoir oubliés. Même si cette idée me brisait le cœur, elle me rassurait un peu tout de même.

Je rentrai dans le bar 15 minutes en avance, l'ambiance était chaleureuse, tamisée, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Une petite musique tournait en fond, il n'était que 21h, obligatoirement à partir de minuit, les karaokés commenceraient et Eren gueulerait comme un putois. Personne n'était encore là alors je pris place vers une table en attendant mes collègues de fac. Oui, je vous rappelle encore une fois que je ne les considérais pas comme des amis, même si cela faisait 4 ans que l'on se fréquentait. Je savais que de leur côté, je faisais partie de la bande. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils m'avaient invité et m'inviteraient certainement encore longtemps. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à ma place nous étions trop différent. Je ne connaissais pas plus leur vie que ça, et à juste titre puisque je ne cherchais pas à les connaître.

La triste réalité, c'est que je me sentais seule. Mais je vous avertis, je mérite ce sentiment. Je vous rappelle être une criminelle, je ne mérite pas de pitié. Pour en revenir au sujet, ce sentiment n'était pas né depuis que j'avais tout abandonné. Non, depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours ressenti cette solitude pesante qui vous broie l'âme. Je l'ai caché par de nombreux moyens, ma colère névrosée par exemple, ou bien, ce que j'infligeais aux autres lorsque notre pègre existait encore. Je bougeais constamment, alors je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser. Mais là, c'était différent. Avec cette routine, celle-ci était revenu toquer à ma porte, et aujourd'hui, elle tambourinait carrément. Seuls mes meilleurs amis avaient toujours réussi à me sortir de ce cercle vicieux, mais encore une fois, je n'avais plus de contact avec eux.

Surprenant de la part d'une Milkovitch, pas vrai ? Mais tu ne t'es jamais dit que les personnes qui infligeaient le plus de mal étaient celles qui souffraient le plus ? Eh bien, la voilà la vérité. Un monstre est quelqu'un de dérangé psychologiquement, c'est une personne qui va mal, c'est donc pourquoi je n'avais absolument pas ma place dans ce groupe « d'amis ».

En parlant d'eux, ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. Mikasa sermonnait Eren de n'avoir pris qu'une simple veste en jean en plus de son sweat.

Mikasa Ackerman, j'ai brièvement parlé d'elle tout à l'heure parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire sur elle, mais maintenant, ça me vient. Cette fille ne m'aimait pas, et je l'adorais pour ça. Elle était la seule dans le groupe à me voir telle que j'étais réellement. Elle ne s'illusionnait pas sur mon compte. Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce que je l'appréciais que je la supportais pour autant. Cette fille collait Eren aux basques, normal me direz-vous, c'est sa sœur adoptive. Mais il était clair qu'elle aimait le brun, et lui était aveugle. Il formait une paire ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours là à s'inquiéter pour lui, peut-être même un peu trop. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'Eren venait souvent vers moi, je restais dans mon coin et il l'avait bien compris. De cette manière, même si Mikasa était jalouse, il pouvait avoir la paix.

Nos prénoms, parlons-en ! Elle, c'est MikaSA et moi c'est MikaËL ! Il y a une différence à noter quand même. Tout le monde nous confond, enfin surtout nos profs. La bande m'appelait Mika pour ne pas se confondre, comme tout le monde en fait. Pas que mon prénom me dérange tant que ça, Mikaël, c'est plutôt original pour une fille, je te le fais pas dire. Mais ça sonnait trop vieux russe à mon goût, et comme tous les russes, j'avais mon surnom.

Ah oui, si vous ne savez pas, dans la vie quotidienne, les russes s'appellent par des surnoms, ils peuvent raconter une histoire, être affectif, peu importe. De cette manière, Maria, pourra tout aussi bien s'appeler Macha, ou Machika, tout dépend de sa vie et de ses fréquentations. Nos prénoms officiels, c'est juste pour les papiers d'identités et les documents administratifs. Ça peut faire bizarre pour quelqu'un qui vient pas du pays, mais c'est comme ça chez nous. Donc pour reprendre, appelles-moi Mika.

Et dernière petite information, j'ai grandi jusqu'à mes 7 ans à Moscou avant d'arriver à Maria. Les Milkovitch étant en contact avec les Smith, nos familles étant amies, forcément, on devait arriver un jour ici.

Pour en revenir au moment présent. Nous étions tous installés à notre table, à discuter tranquillement. Sacha à ma droite, Connie en face de moi, et bien évidemment, Eren à ma gauche qui voulait s'éloigner un peu de Mikasa. Quelque chose m'indiquait qu'il y avait de la tension entre eux.

Je n'en fis pas attention et commanda une Pietra Rosa pour commencer, les autres firent tourner leur commande et Jean fut désigné pour aller commander. Le barman nous connaissant, il savait que l'on paierait avant de partir. Une fois installée, on partait très tard.

Dès que nos verres furent en face de nous, Eren me supplia avec un regard de chien battu. Je savais d'avance ce qu'il allait me demander.

—Mikaaaa... Je peux prendre une gorgée de ta Pietra Rosa ? S'il te plaaaaît ! Insista le jeune homme.

Amusé de son comportement, je roulais les yeux. Il ressemblait à Danny comme ça, d'ailleurs, ils agissaient pareil avec du recul.

—Bats les pattes idiot suicidaire ! T'avais cas en commander une au lieu de prendre une 1664 ! rétorquais-je avec un air faussement irrité.

Eren, pas démonté pour deux sous, me secoua le bras avec un cri plaintif.

—Je te paierais ton prochain verre ! Alleeeeeer !

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le brun considéra qu'il avait gagné et but une gorgée de ma pinte.

—Pfff... Des fois tu me fais pitié tu sais ça La Frappe ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

—ça veut dire que tu me rejoins dans ma lancée ? Yes ! La russe est de la partie pour se prendre une cuite ! Hurla-t-il incitant Connie et Sacha à taper du poing sur la table en chantant la traditionnelle musique de pochtron « Et glouglouglou ».

Pas de doute, j'allais passer une soirée très alcoolisée, j'aurais dû mal à assumer le lendemain.

Au bout trois heures, ainsi que de plusieurs mojitos, shots et cocktails, l'alcool avait déjà bien fait son chemin dans nos têtes. Nous n'étions pas bourrés, mais pas loin non plus. Eren et Connie se racontaient une histoire, le brun n'arrivait pas à narrer son histoire tant il rigolait, Connie le regardait avec un sourire niais totalement absent. Sacha me racontait son envie de manger une salade de patate. En fait non, elle venait tout juste de changer d'avis et voulait manger une raclette.

De mon côté, je n'en menais pas large. Je m'amusais plutôt bien pour ainsi dire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant fait la fête. Je répondais à Sacha entre deux ricanements.

Jean essayait de parler avec Mikasa, qui elle, n'était pas bourrée. Armin, tenait difficilement l'alcool alors au bout de deux verres, il se retrouvait déjà la tête dans les étoiles. Ymir et Historia, quand à elle, discutaient dans leur coin.

Finalement, Connie et Sacha se mirent à discuter et Eren me proposa un jeu. D'humeur joueuse, j'acceptais. Il me lança comme défi d'aller draguer le barman, barman qui me connaissait déjà et qui avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois. Ce à quoi je lui répondis que je le ferais, si et seulement si il embrassait Jean. C'était gamin, je sais. Mais je savais que Eren refuserait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Jamais il n'embrasserait son ennemi ami.

Sans que l'on s'en rende compte, la musique devint plus forte, le vidéo projecteur s'alluma et on pouvait voir des vidéos avec des paroles sur le mur. Eren prit en considération cela comme une invitation à chanter et me prit par l'épaule sous l'œil mauvais de Mikasa. Je le rejoignis et plusieurs se mettaient à chanter dans le bar. Très vite, l'ambiance était à la chanson et nos voix ne faisaient qu'une.

Au bout de quelques chansons, j'indiquais que je sortais fumer. Le froid me frappa aussitôt, mais que voulez-vous, comme la bonne russe que j'étais, je ne craignais pas le froid. En partie. Il faisait doux, mais on sentait que très vite la température allait tomber. C'était assez contrastant avec la chaleur du bar. D'ailleurs, ici, la musique était moins forte. Je posais ma tête contre le mur tout en fermant les yeux soulagée par ce calme. Doucement, j'amenais ma cigarette à ma bouche laissant une trace de rouge à lèvre noir.

Je ne fumais pas régulièrement, en fait je pourrais même dire que je ne me considérais pas comme fumeuse. C'était juste occasionnelle. Et puis, ça me servait d'excuse pour sortir prendre l'air. Sachant que seuls Connie et Eren fumaient.

La fraîcheur nocturne était apaisante, j'aurais pu rester ici tout le reste de ma vie si l'heure ne m'avait pas interpellée. 1H du matin... Je prenais à 8h et je me levais à 6h... Fallait que j'y aille.

En écrasant la fin de ma cigarette, je partis payer le barman qui me fit un clin d'œil avant de déclarer aux autres que je m'en allais. Eren parut déçu, Mikasa parut soulagée. Désolé beau brun, j'ai quand même participé un peu à la soirée. J'avais quand même trente minutes de marche. Je saluais chacun et Eren me prit dans ses bras. J'étais habitué à ça, lorsque le brun buvait beaucoup il était assez câlin.

J'étais peut-être plus proche de lui que je ne l'étais avec les autres, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il m'avait accueilli immédiatement alors que je débarquais fraîchement nouvelle dans une nouvelle ville, et dans une nouvelle vie par la même occasion.

Je commençais le chemin du retour, ma tête cognant dans mon crâne. J'avais un peu abusé pour le coup, je tenais bien l'alcool mais bon, j'aurais dû faire gaffe. Je marchais à mon rythme dans le noir, les lumières s'étant éteintes. J'allumais une cigarette pour me réchauffer.

Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, il n'était pas difficile en fait. La plupart du temps, je restais sur le même chemin, c'est-à-dire toujours tout droit.

Le temps semblait si long, ou alors l'alcool faisait encore son effet, je ne savais plus. Les immeubles ressemblaient à des titans prêts à me dévorer et les étoiles étaient rares cette nuit.

Arrivée au carrefour, j'allais emprunter la petite ruelle digne d'un film d'horreur, vous savez cette scène de crime où la victime se fait violemment poignardée, si ce n'est pire. Cette ruelle, c'était exactement ça. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'avais fait et vu bien pire. Et puis, j'avais deux armes sur moi. Toujours être prête à se défendre.

Puis d'un coup, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Mon instinct de survie se réveilla immédiatement. Je savais que cette fois, je n'étais pas folle. L'alcool m'embrumait toujours l'esprit, mais cette fois-ci, je sentais réellement une présence. Et comme pour confirmer mes doutes, j'entendis un bruit de pas. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Lentement, tout en continuant ma route, je dirigeais ma main vers mon poignard, cadeau offert par mon oncle pour mes 15 ans au passage.

Je continuais ma marche mais au lieu de tourner tout droit, je pris le chemin de gauche avant de me coller au mur. Prête à bondir. Les secondes étaient longues, je craignais que l'on m'ait repéré, de toutes manières, je ne ferais pas de cadeau à cette personne.

Quand je sentis que la personne s'arrêtait au croisement, dans un geste rapide et violant je le plaquais contre le mur de manière à ce que personne ne nous voit.

Ruelle à meurtre, je vous l'ai dit, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas moi qui allait mourir ici. Je plaquais tout mon corps sur la personne qui faisait à peu près ma taille, mon poids bloquant tous ses mouvements. Quatre ans étaient passés mais je garderais toujours mon attitude meurtrière.

Ma lame glissa le long de la gorge de la personne qui déglutissait de peur. Je la sentais trembler de tout son être, et sans être choquée, je trouvais ça franchement jouissif. C'est un sentiment qu'on ne peut pas comprendre si on ne l'a pas vécu. Sentir que tu tiens la vie de la personne entre tes mains et savoir qu'elle paniquait, ça ne te faisait pas te sentir plus fort, au contraire, mais plus vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

—T'es qui toi ?

Puis, d'un geste, je stoppai mes mouvements. Mon corps se raidit immédiatement comprenant l'erreur que j'avais failli commettre. Je reconnaissais cette odeur, c'était l'odeur d'une personne en particulier, mêlée à celle de cigarette et d'alcool. Je lâchais la personne avec rage. Ce con avait failli mourir ! Le surnom de l'Idiot Suicidaire lui allait bien !

—Eren ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! J'allais te buter !

Le jeune homme posa sa main contre son torse pour reprendre sa respiration saccadée par la peur.

—J'allais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule ! C'est toi qui est conne ! Se défendit-il en faisant les gros yeux.

Il était littéralement bourré, certes, je l'étais, mais moins que lui, j'avais encore les idées claires, et les effets descendaient. Mais lui, il tenait difficilement debout. Enfoiré d'Eren.

—Et puis pourquoi tu as une arme comme ça sur toi ?! Continua-t-il en calmant sa respiration.

—Pour éplucher les patates de Sacha, tu crois quoi ? Répondis-je en rigolant de soulagement.

Je fus prise d'un fou rire qui ne s'arrêtait pas et Eren me rejoignit. J'étais rassurée de voir que premièrement, j'avais toujours mes réflexes, et deuxièmement, que ce n'était ni un pervers psychopathe, ni un mafioso qui me suivait, et potentiellement aussi parce que j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes. Finalement, je rangeais mon poignard dans ma poche intérieure avant de prendre Eren par les épaules. Il en avait de ses idées lui.

—Aller viens idiot, tu vas dormir chez moi cette nuit, je te prêterais des affaires pour demain pendant que je laverais celle que tu portes...

Eren avait beau le cacher, il était content. C'était bien la première fois que je l'invitais chez moi. D'ailleurs, même pour nos soirées, je n'avais jamais proposé mon appartement. Question de sécurité. J'avais envie de lui arracher son sourire béas avec mon couteau, mais je me retenais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Puis d'un coup, la réalité me frappa avec horreur. Je ramenais Eren chez moi. C'est vrai qu'il était celui dont j'étais le plus proche du groupe. Mais je me rendais compte avec horreur que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami.

 _Un ami_... Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Je n'étais pas vraiment adepte de ce concept.

—Tu sais Mika, je te considère comme Armin... T'es une super amie tu sais...

Je ne disais rien, mais quel idiot bourré. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses paroles me blessaient plus qu'autre chose. Même si cela me faisait plaisir au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux conséquences de cette amitié.

Ou peut-être étais-je l'idiote, après tout, c'était moi qui avait accepté de le laisser rentrer dans ma vie. J'étais l'entière responsabilité de tout ça. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Eren mais bien la mienne de m'être attaché à lui.

Enfin, je n'allais pas me blâmer dix mille ans pour une telle chose, c'était fait tant pi. J'allais devoir m'arranger pour que cet abruti reste en vie.

Le retour avait été bien plus long avec un grand type comme Eren avachi sur mon épaule. Il n'était pas lourd, mais il pesait quand même son poids. Pour vous donner une image, ce type avait changé du tout au tout. Il y a quatre ans en arrière, vous m'auriez dit que ce gars deviendrait baraqué je ne l'aurais pas cru. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait tellement une allure d'adolescent, avec ses cheveux en batailles et ses joues rondouillardes.

Sa métamorphose était ahurissante, autant avant il était mignon, aujourd'hui, il était beau. Et il le savait cet idiot. Combien de fois il en avait profité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas mon genre en soi, mais je comprenais que Mikasa soit aussi folle de lui.

Par contre, bourré, il était tout de suite mon magnifique et ça, ça fonctionnait pour n'importe qui.

C'est sur cette pensée que je me retrouvais devant mon immeuble, je pris soin de regarder autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne nous suivait, puis, je rentrais mon code avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse vieille comme le monde.

L'ascenseur étant en panne oh joie. Tout en sachant que je n'étais pas totalement sobre, je devais traîner le brun jusqu'au quatrième étage. Certes, il tenait encore debout, il arrivait à marcher. Mais il somnolait comme un enfant et ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. J'avais connu pire comme pote bourré, Marshall et Danny en étant fièrement la preuve. J'avais fait pire, mais autant vous dire que actuellement, je n'en menais pas large.

Finalement, je parvins quand même à arriver devant ma porte. Eren s'installait sur les marches d'escalier en relevant la tête en arrière. Il poussa un large soupir avant de s'exprimer d'un ton las.

—Putain, j'aurais pas dû autant boire... Je vais avoir la gueule de bois demain...

Il redescendait enfin, il était temps. Pour ma part, je redescendais sérieusement. Ma tête me tapait et mes mouvements étaient tout sauf habiles. La faible lumière du couloir m'aidait à trouver la serrure pendant que je répondais au brun.

—Je te le fais pas dire... J'hésite franchement à sécher... soupirais-je avec le même ton que lui.

D'un geste loin d'être souple, Eren me mit un léger coup de pied au tibia manquant de me faire tomber. Il se mit à rire avant de rajouter :

—Je croyais que les russes tenaient bien l'alcool... gloussa celui-ci dont je m'empressais de le rembarrer.

—La ferme abruti, je tiens déjà plus debout que t...

Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer la clé, je me rendis compte que ma serrure avait été forcé. Là, je n'étais pas folle. Je m'approchais lentement pour confirmer mes dires, mais oui. On voyait bien qu'elle était légèrement déformée. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas grandi dans l'illégalité, elle semblait tout à fait parfaite, en revanche, pour avoir manier plusieurs serrures dans mon enfance, je voyais bien que celle-ci avait été forcé.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Un, je n'étais pas sobre, donc plus facile à abattre. Deux, j'avais un Eren complètement torché avec moi. Trois, quelqu'un était rentré chez moi. On m'avait retrouvé.

—Eren, mets ta capuche, lui ordonnais-je d'un ton froid qu'il ne comprit pas.

Cependant, il s'exécuta avant de se relever difficilement. Il manqua un hurlement quand il vit que je venais de sortir mon arme à feu, celle-ci offert par mon père à mes 16 ans. Oui, s'offrir des armes étaient une tradition de famille chez nous. J'insérais un chargeur plein à l'intérieur et enlevait le cran de sûreté. Le bruit avait été assourdissant, mais de toutes manières, nous avions déjà fait trop de bruits. Le voleur ou tueur savait déjà que nous étions ici.

Je lui intimais d'un regard de rester silencieux quand il hocha la tête pas le moins démonté du monde. Il semblait très bien comprendre que quelqu'un était dans mon appartement.

—Colle-moi et t'éloigne en aucun cas.

Dans les films bidons, le protagoniste aurait ordonné à son ami de rester dehors. Mauvaise idée, on ne se sépare jamais, surtout quand on ne sait pas où est l'ennemi. J'ouvris doucement ma porte tout en laissant la lumière éteinte. Eren me suivait de très près, je pouvais sentir qu'il retenait son souffle, il n'était pas rassuré, et il avait raison. Autant je ne risquais rien, autant je n'avais rien à perdre. Mais lui, il avait une vie, des amis, de la famille, du moins, je le pensais, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça.

Je m'arrêtais contre le mur lui intimant d'un geste de faire de même. Mon appartement n'était pas grand, le tour se ferait rapidement. J'attendis quelques minutes afin d'entendre le moindre mouvement mais rien. J'avançais donc d'un pas lent en observant mon salon : personne.

Mon regard se tournait lentement vers ma cuisine dont je m'approchais à pas de loup. Toujours personne. Je sentis la paume d'Eren se poser sur mon épaule me demandant de l'attendre.

Je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis qu'il prenait un couteau de cuisine, il m'épatera toujours. Son assurance face à la situation était déconcertante, à croire qu'il avait déjà vécu une telle situation.

Je ne m'y attardai pas plus et continuai ma route, plus que quelques pièces. Je me dirigeais lentement en poussant la porte des toilettes. Bien évidemment il n'y avait personne. Ce serait ridicule mais on ne savait jamais. La salle de bain juste à côté restait toujours ouverte. Je m'y dirigeais sans un bruit avant de menacer l'intérieur pendant qu'Eren restait bien sagement à mes côtés. La situation semblait l'avoir dessoûlé.

Plus que deux chambres. Si quelqu'un était ici, il était forcément dans une des pièces. Premièrement la chambre d'ami, rien. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé d'avoir vu ma serrure forcée. L'alcool y avait peut-être joué.

Eren me lança un regard incompréhensif. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'endormir, je le voyais bien. Malgré mon attente, je lui ordonnais du regard d'attendre dans la chambre d'ami. J'avais horreur de le laisser seul ici, mais c'était bien dans cette pièce qu'il serait le plus en sécurité.

Il s'appuya à même le sol en prenant sa tête dans ses bras, il avait sérieusement besoin de dormir.

Je verrouillais sa porte de chambre pour m'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait. Puis, me rendis dans ma pièce à moi. Je ne cachais pas ma colère, après tout, quelqu'un était venu chez moi violer ma vie privée.

Une fois devant la porte fermée, je l'ouvris doucement en me crispant. Mon cœur tapait contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas vécu de telles situations depuis que j'avais quitté Maria.

Un faible grincement montrant que le porte était entrouverte m'indiquait que je pouvais rentrer. Je patientais quelques secondes, puis finalement, j'y entrais prête à tirer sur n'importe qui.

Seulement, personne. Sans m'en rendre compte, je baissais ma garde de stupeur. Impossible. Quelqu'un était pourtant réellement entré.

Je m'obligeai à refaire le tour plusieurs fois de chaque pièce quand je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait personne outre le brun et moi dans mon appartement. Et puis, rien n'avait bougé de place même si je sentais intérieurement que si.

En allumant la lumière du salon, je poussais un soupir de rage. Je fis sortir Eren qui me regarda avec inquiétude. Je pris soin de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau avant de lui tendre avec un sourire fatigué.

—Va prendre ta douche, il y a personne... L'alcool et la fatigue ont dû me rendre folle...

Pourtant, Eren resta sur place à me fixer, ou plutôt à fixer ce que je tenais dans mes mains. L'arme ne les avait toujours pas quitté.

—Depuis quand tu as une arme comme ça Mika ? Tu es en danger ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher son inquiétude à mon égard.

—Mon père était flic Eren, t'en fais pas. C'est juste pour me défendre, mentis-je grossièrement.

Il ne parut pas pour autant me croire mais partit dans la salle de bain voyant que je n'avais pas envie de développer plus à ce sujet, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Dire que mon père était policier m'aurait presque fait rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Lorsqu'il disparut de ma vision, je me dirigeais vers ma porte en analysant la serrure. Je n'avais pas eu d'hallucination, elle avait été forcé. Par un pro, qui plus est. Je le savais parce qu'il avait pu refermer la porte derrière lui avec le même stratagème. Je savais le faire, mais en général, on réussissait seulement à ouvrir une porte. La refermer relevait du professionnalisme.

Le sentiment que j'avais éprouvé cette dernière semaine s'avérait vrai. Quelqu'un me suivait, je n'étais donc pas folle.

Épuisée, je partis m'allonger sur le canapé. Je devais réfléchir à un plan. Partir ? Pour aller où ? Je n'avais pas envie de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois, c'était bien suffisant.

Qu'aurait fait l'ancienne Mika ? Celle du gang ? Elle aurait cherché à coup sûr qui l'espionnait et l'aurait buté. Bien entendu après l'avoir torturé. Pouvais-je me résigner à reprendre cette vie ? J'avais fait une promesse. Je lui avais juré que j'essayerais d'avoir une vie normale, de m'éloigner des problèmes. Mais en fait, pouvais-je réellement avoir une vie normale ?

Certainement pas. C'était chose impossible lorsque vous aviez grandi et aviez été éduqué dans une mafia. Votre normal n'est pas le normal de la vie quotidienne. Pour preuve, j'avais tué, sous les ordres de mon père, plusieurs personnes. La première fois m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié voler une vie, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Très vite, je tuais une personne comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un misérable moustique. C'était bien pour cette raison que j'étais réputé sans cœur. Même si au fond de moi, je l'étais toujours. Je devais avouer que cette nouvelle vie m'avait rendu plus calme, douce, et surtout plus humaine.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis sans prendre le temps de me changer. La fatigue l'avait emporté, et avec elle, mes pensées noires.


End file.
